Hannah Montana's Stupid Career Ends!
by GGMK
Summary: Hannah Montana is washed up! Can she survive, or is her career dead! CRACK-FIC FROM A HATER. If you like show, don't read.


Hannah Montana walked on stage. She was feeling good, and she knew she would rock the stage. Her legions of fans (young girls) screamed and cried and made a ruckus. Good thing Hannah had state-of-the-art speakers, so that when she sang, the brats wouldn't drown her out.

"Hey, guys! Are you ready to rock?" Hannah cried out, dancing. The screams of the children were deafening. Hannah smiled. This was what she lived for!

_5 years later_

Hannah was in her dusty car, which was being driven by her friend, Lily. Miley was in a bad mood. Ever since her "fans" grew up and smelled the coffee, her concerts were usually only half-full, and filled with middle-aged losers who had _My Little Pony_ shirts.

"Drive faster, Lily, or else! I wanna get there fast, and get it over with!"

Lily was in no mood for games. She only drove Miley's sorry butt around because she got paid some money for it, and not even a lot of money.

"SHUT UP! Don't make me crash this car!" Lily yelled. Miley rolled her eyes. _Maybe it wouldn't be a bad thing_, Miley thought bitterly

When they reached the concert, which was located in a creepy swamp, Miley dashed out of the car and ran onstage. Catching her breath, she noticed one guy in the audience was sucking on a lollipop.

_Wait, how do these losers even find seats in a swamp? Whatever, I'll just do my thing!_

Miley began to sing. Unfortunately, this stage didn't come with any microphones or speakers, so no one could really hear her. After an hour, Mily was finally getting into it. Then she tripped on a stale banana that someone had left there.

Sobbing, Hannah ran off stage, towards the parking lot (?) However, the car wasn't there. Hannah screamed.

**FLASHBACK**

After Miley had ran outside, Lily had gotten a call from her dumb boyfriend, Oliver. Rolling her eyes, Lily picked up the phone.

"Oh, hi Oliver!" she said in an overly cheerful voice. "So good to hear from you. What's up?"

"Well," came the annoying voice, "I'm lonely, so lonely. Please, come hang with me. Please…"

Lily wanted to die…but she had no choice. "Okay, Oliver, you big boy."

**END FLASHBACK**

"THAT BLASTED LILY! I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE WOULD DITCH ME!" Hannah stomped her foot. She grabbed her pink cell phone. She would have to call daddy.

"Hello? Hi daddy! Lily left me; can you pick me up? What? You're too drunk to drive? FINE, WHATEVER! I'll walk home!"

Miley slammed her phone shut, and started walking past the swamp. Ever since Jackson had been killed by Rico, daddy had begun drinking. It was pretty annoying. Miley was thrown out of her thoughts by a ruffling from the swamp bushes. She gulped. It would be a long walk!

* * *

Hours later, she arrived home, her bright, flashy costume darkened with mud and lord knows what else! Her mood was foul; Heaven help anyone who dared to stand against her!

"Daddy, where is Lily?" Mily asked her drunken dad. Her dad was sobbing with a cup in his hand, as usual.

"Miley, I have bad news…Lily and Oliver are dead. They drove off a cliff and…"

Miley paused, and then said, "That's fine with me, they were just jealous of me anyway!" With that, she danced off to her room, where she kept all her old fan-mail from the past years, the glory days!

Her room looked same as always; her stuffed animals cluttered her bed, her walls were covered in pink wallpapers, and costumes she had worn. Honestly, she felt nostalgic when she was here. This was her safe haven. But then the door was kicked down. Hannah gasped; it was Rico.

After killing Jackson, Rico hadn't been arrested. No one knew why, but some suspected his mother was paying the police. Miley looked at him with fear in her eyes.

"Rico, how dare you? If you don't leave, I'm calling my daddy," she threatened, not adding that he was in a drunken stupor. Rico did his (in)famous laugh.

"Please, Miley, don't play dumb. I have come to kill you…unless you pay me millions!"

"I don't have millions, you idiot, I'm washed up!" Miley exclaimed, wanting to face-palm.

Rico paled.

"You mean…I killed your friends for nothing?"

**FLASHBACK**

Oliver was driving his dirty car, with Lily by his side. She was texting, and pretty much ignoring him. Oliver had it! He grabbed her phone, and threw it out the window.

"Joke's on you. That was your mom's phone," Lily said smugly. Oliver gaped at her. How could Lily do this?

"Oliver, why did you call me here?"

Oliver's face hardened. "I want us to die together," he said darkly. Lily screamed, but it was too late. They drove off the cliff. Behind one of the rocks, Rico laughed in an evil way. He had cut the brakes! HAHAHAH

**END FLASHBACK**

"Um, they would have died anyway," Miley said. Rico ignored her. He grabbed for her; she managed to escape out the window! She ran for the beach, which was deserted. Bright move, huh?

As she ran, she tripped on some debris. She banged her head on a rock, and died. Her fans never noticed.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

My first _Hannah Montana_ fic. Never cared for the show, lol.


End file.
